


The Misadventures of Goki-Kakaroko

by DarkRock



Category: Dragon Ball, Fallout 3
Genre: Action, Adventure, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRock/pseuds/DarkRock
Summary: She didn't know how and why, but she had ended up in these wasteland and alien flora ... Besides, the air had a horrible scent to the point of sending chills through her body because it was a disturbing mix of death, hatred and a lot of suffering that made him want to vomit. But she had to put those things aside because now she had to worry about how to return to her world and incidentally find a Saiyan who drove her crazy just by looking into his eyes, although the circumstances of the moment and her good heart forced her to stay a while. long time in the Capital Wasteland to help people in need.





	The Misadventures of Goki-Kakaroko

**Summary: She didn't know how and why, but she had ended up in these wasteland and alien flora ... Besides, the air had a horrible scent to the point of sending chills through her body because it was a disturbing mix of death, hatred and a lot of suffering that made him want to vomit. But she had to put those things aside because now she had to worry about how to return to her world and incidentally find a Saiyan who drove her crazy just by looking into his eyes, although the circumstances of the moment and her good heart forced her to stay a while. long time in the Capital Wasteland to help people in need.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime / manga of 'Dragon Ball Z' or 'Fallout 3' and the other games in the series, and the only thing I own is this alternative / side story that I have written for fun.

The Misadventures of Goki / Kakaroko

Chapter 1: W-Where am I?

"Speaking"

" _Thinking_ "

" **KameHameHa** " Attacks / Ki / Ability / Technique

**Monsters / Bad People / Villains Speaking**

_**Monsters / Bad People / Villains Thinking** _

Reading / News / Intercoms

* * *

**[Fallout universe]**

War. War never changes.

Since the dawn of humanity, when our ancestors discovered that they could kill with rocks and bones, blood has been shed in the name of God, of justice, or simply of psychotic rage.

The Romans waged war to gather slaves and wealth. Spain built an empire out of its lust for gold and territory. Hitler made Germany an economic superpower.

In the 21st century, the war was still being fought over resources that could be acquired. Only this time, the spoils of war were also his weapons: oil and uranium. For these resources, China would invade Alaska, the United States would annex Canada, and the European Community would dissolve in disputes ... Disputes between states and nations, bent on controlling the last remaining resources on Earth.

Many horrors and crimes had occurred throughout history, but few coincided with the desperate and violent acts that nations would commit in the name of all they could claim for themselves. Some optimistic souls believed that wars for these resources would be the turning point for humanity, the crucible that would forge a future of peace. After all, how could things get worse?

They were wrong.

The end of the world occurred almost as we had predicted: Too many humans, not enough space or resources for everyone. The details are trivial and useless, the reasons, as always, were purely human.

In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man did not give up. In just 2 hours, the Earth was almost clean of life ... Not only human, since that great cleanliness affected all life on the planet, an atomic spark struck by human hands that quickly overflowed its control. Spears of nuclear energy rained down from the skies and the world plunged into an abyss of fire and nuclear radiation. The continents were swallowed up in flames and fell under the boiling oceans. Humanity was almost extinct, their spirits were part of the background radiation that covered the Earth.

But despite what many predicted, that was not the end of the world. The apocalypse was nothing more than the prologue to another bloody chapter in human history.

Because man had managed to destroy the world, but the war? War never changes.

The US capital, Washington DC, was a shining example of society before the war. But in the early hours of the Great War, he was reduced to a hollow, radioactive shell of his old self. The Earth was saturated by the rains of innumerable nuclear bombs, poisoning its land and waters. The monuments of the greatest and most inspiring moments in the history of that ancient country were lost or marked forever. The seat of the American government was almost completely wiped out, and for two centuries the ruins of DC were left abandoned, bleached by the sun and covered in ash.

For the people of what is now the Capital Wasteland, life is pure suffering. Raiders, mutants, and wild animals choose those who wander away from the safe regions of the few civilizations that have risen from the ashes. Food and clean water are staples that people fight and die every day trying to find them throughout the Capital Wasteland. A race of greenish-skinned monstrous beings, the Super Mutants, relentlessly feed on humans, capturing them and taking them to unknown places. Few are able to combat this great threat.

The Brotherhood of Steel, led by the likeable and noble Elder Owyn Lyons, has fought to protect the people of the Capital Wasteland for more than 20 years. These knights and paladins, clad in power armor, and wielding technologically advanced weapons, attack the Super Mutant threat from their command center: the Citadel, located within the ruins of the Pentagon.

But his efforts, while noble, have met with little success. A part of their own class, dissatisfied with Elder Lyons' choices, parted ways with the Brotherhood, choosing instead to focus on the Brotherhood's original goals in the region: the acquisition of advanced technology from before the war. These Outlaw soldiers, (as soldiers loyal to Lyons labeled them) have settled at Fort Independence. Fiercely searching for technology in the ruins of DC, without regard to anything (and no one) as a waste of time.

The brutal Super Mutants, of unknown origin and number, have posed a constant threat to all who inhabit the Capital Wasteland. For years, they have been the nightmares of those who hunt, and they have invaded the ruins of DC as well. These large and unintelligent Meta-Humans, accompanied by their mutated abominations, have waged an endless war for control over the Capital Wasteland.

They have not been successful ... yet.

The Wasteland Capital, like so many other places, is home to endless conflict. And yet, beneath its inert and bloody soil, a different story is told.

At first, thousands of people managed to escape the horrors of the Holocaust by taking refuge in huge underground bunkers known as "shelters." But when they surfaced, the only thing they encountered was the hell of the Wasteland. Its inhabitants settled through the ruins of the old world to build new societies, establish new villages, and form new tribes.

All except the inhabitants of Vault 101, hidden in the center of the Wasteland Capital.

Because that fateful one, in which flames rained from the sky, the huge steel door of refuge 101 closed and no one opened it again.

Along its steel corridors, you can see and hear your Supervisor's blurb at all checkpoints. It was here that you were born and here you will die.

Because no one will ever enter Vault 101 ... And neither will they leave.

* * *

**Present time**

A pair of charcoal-dark eyes slowly opened with considerable difficulty, meeting a sizable hole in the ceiling ... Maybe he had done it to her body? Whatever it was, now his ears caught several voices followed by footsteps approaching their position.

"What the fuck happened!?" A rather angry male voice demanded loudly.

The dark-eyed person ran a hand through his spiky black hair (Similar to a palm tree: With five spikes on the forehead and four strands behind) and a gray glow, which was dirty from his previous battle against the Super Saiyan. Legendary, and added that his body was very hurt ... Remembering that last thing caused him to let out a groan of pain, which did not go unnoticed by one of the local people because he had heard the woman's cry of pain.

"I don't know! ... But they took part of the ceiling!" Another male voice just as angry as the previous one answered.

With clenched teeth, the raven-haired woman rose from the floor with considerable difficulty where she had to lean against a nearby counter to keep her balance and fall back to the floor.

"Itai!" She involuntarily let out another groan of pain, as she had inadvertently supported much of her body weight on her injured right foot.

Although suddenly, the black-eyed was forcibly taken from its state when an unknown person entered the place where she is and they stared in silence for a couple of seconds, until ...

"You bastards! Look what I found!" The unknown woman called out to her companions, while at the same time a sadistic smile formed on her lips when she saw the semi-naked and injured woman in front of her.

Enduring the pain in her body and ignoring the growing danger that was forming in front of her, the black-haired woman began to look around her with a curious gleam in her coal-dark eyes because she instantly realized that she was in a hypermarket where surely there was plenty of food ... Thinking of the latter made her stomach complain with obvious hunger.

While the black-eyed kept looking around, she did not notice how a group of four men rushed through the door ... But they immediately froze in place when they saw the woman who was in their visual fields, where of course they started. to look from the bottom up at the semi-naked body of the black-haired woman until suddenly her eyes were fixed on the latter's considerable size breasts.

"Woah! ... Look at those tits are-"

"Huge!" The looter finished the last word of her partner aloud, while her lustful blue eyes were still glued to the G-cup breasts of the mysterious and sexy woman.

The black-eyed ignored the perverted comments from the group of looters (along with the crazy and sadistic woman who was with them) that they had very unpleasant intentions with her body, but that did not matter to her because her attention was focused on a freezer / refrigerator where She immediately imagined that it was full of food ... Although she did not take even two steps because suddenly one of the guys blocked her way towards the fridge with food, and this undoubtedly annoyed her a lot, reflecting in her expression leaving behind her curiosity.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going bitch?" The looter himself demanded with fury, but also with much bewilderment at the carefree attitude of the voluptuous woman.

That word used as 'insult' caused the black-haired woman to leave her annoyance behind and instead she focused her gaze on the unpleasant people, who at some point took out their knives and firearms where they were then all pointed at her.

"Bitch?" She asked with a confused and curious tone, where she tilted her head slightly to the side because it was the first time she had heard said word as an insult.

The group of looters rolled their eyes at the stupidity or innocence of this girl.

"Yes, bitch!", The looter responded with an annoyed growl, and at the same time began to walk towards it with unholy intentions. "Now let me touch those tits-"

**{Crack!}**

The guy never had the chance to rest his hands on the huge breasts of the woman in orange and blue clothes because the latter moved her hand with surprising speed into a fist and then gave the looter a strong punch in the stomach, sending him flying to the other side of the store crashing very ugly against some shelves ... And he did not move again.

While, the men and the only woman from the group of wicked murderers watched the black-haired woman in disbelief and fear for obvious reasons ... But the looter was the first to come out of her trance and quickly put that strange feeling of fear aside, and in its place returned the familiar hatred to his soul.

"You killed him, you son of a bitch!" The only woman in the group of looters screamed in anguish and anger, while at the same time she began to run with a baseball bat in her hands towards the black-eyed to beat the cursed woman to death for having murdered her lover.

That other bad word apparently had a different effect on the black-haired woman because her eyes were moistened to the brink of tears, but she managed to hold them back and instead formed a small sphere of golden energy in the palm of her right hand

...

**{KABOOM!}**

The explosion shook the sediments of the Superguay store, and even a part of that place was blown up in pieces of debris and dust.

* * *

**Almost at the same time**

A young man with blond hair and blue eyes with a shelter 101 jumpsuit on his back froze in place as he saw a part of the Supercool Store suddenly explode before his eyes.

"... Shit.", The young man whispered in disbelief upon witnessing such a unique event. "Now what do I tell Moira?" He wondered to himself with a grimace because he knew perfectly well that said woman would be bombarding him with questions.

Although he suddenly had to put those thoughts aside when he saw that a person came out of the semi-destroyed place, more specifically a woman with spiky black hair wearing a strange orange and blue clothing ... So without thinking twice in a hurry Movement hid behind a nearby car and then he poked his head out to see if the black-haired woman had seen him, but instead he got another surprise quite pleasant for his eyes.

"... What the hell?" The young man said to himself in shock, but at the same time he had a blush on his cheeks from the attractive woman who apparently did not care that her clothes were semi destroyed leaving part of her large breasts visible.

* * *

**A moment later**

A certain black-haired woman slowly emerged from the rubble of what was once a part of the Superguay store with a wince of pain along with a couple of tears escaping from her eyes and sliding down her cheeks ... forgetting for the moment that she was hungry because her Thoughts were elsewhere or rather someone very important to her.

"Broly ..." She sadly murmured the name of a certain Legendary Saiyan, since he was the first man who caused that feeling of 'butterflies in the stomach' (That humans used when they fell in love with a person) next to that particular sensation of her heart racing when the latter got very close to her.

Although suddenly the Saiyan had to come out of her thoughts when she heard the footsteps of someone quickly approaching her position.

"Please help!" The voice of a child called out to the woman who had emerged from the rubble unscathed.

The black-eyed woman quickly wiped her face with her right forearm, wiping away her tears.

"Eh?" Kakaroko said in surprise upon hearing the unfamiliar voice, while at the same time focusing his gaze on a boy of approximately 7 or 8 years old running quickly towards him.

The black-haired girl curiously observed the infant's features, these being: Brown hair and light eyes.

"Please miss! Help me!" The boy desperately repeated once he was in front of the woman, while at the same time taking his time to rest and breathe normally after running for a long time.

The black-eyed girl put curiosity aside and instead her expression changed to a very attentive one.

"What's wrong kid? Are you hurt?" Kakaroko asked with obvious concern, while at the same time kneeling in front of the boy.

The infant was really captivated by the young woman's dark eyes, but he quickly shook his head to get out of his trance and in his place that feeling of fear returned to his being.

"T-Those THINGS ... I ... They're going to s-kill me ..." The boy stuttered an answer and at the same time his eyes looked around looking for any sign that the fire ants had followed him here.

The black-haired woman tilted her head slightly to the side in a rather kawai way.

"'Things'? What do you mean by that?" Kakaroko asked with a confused expression, but at the same time a touch of curiosity flooded his mind because maybe there were also monsters around here.

The chestnut gulped as he remembered how the ants unexpectedly attacked the city where he resides with his father and the other inhabitants ... Everything had happened so fast that he came to think he was dreaming.

"Yes! ... Monsters! They are scary! Make them stop, please!" The boy begged very frightened to the girl with dark eyes like coal, who was looking at him with obvious concern.

The black-haired woman widened her coal-dark eyes when she heard the word 'monsters' come out of the infant's mouth, while at the same time she suddenly rose from her kneeling position.

"Monsters ?! Where !?" Kakaroko exclaimed with a twinkle in his eyes and at the same time he started looking around looking for those so-called 'monsters'.

The light-eyed boy looked at the young woman with surprise because it was the first time he had seen an adult act that way.

"Everything is going to be fine, kid. I will defeat those 'monsters'! I promise you." Kakaroko said with a bright smile.

Again the words of the spiky black-haired woman surprised the brown-haired infant, but that smile brought quite a calmness to his soul.

"R-Really? ... Won't you abandon me like the other adults? Can you ... can you help me?" The child asked almost in a whisper, since adults were not so kind to others and less to a child.

An almost maternal smile formed on the lips of the black-haired when hearing the questions of the infant.

"Of course I'll help you!", Kakaroko answered positively in a loud voice, while at the same time giving him a thumbs up with his right hand, where without a doubt the child was somewhat taken aback by the unknown sign. "But first tell me, who are these 'monsters'?" The black eye asked with the same touch of curiosity as before, and put her left hand in the pocket of her combat Gi where she took out a light brown bag.

The infant's pale eyes carefully observed the bag that the young woman took out of the pocket of that strange orange suit with semi-destroyed blue, where she then opened said bag and took out a ... Seed? That left him somewhat confused, but he didn't give much thought about it and instead decided to answer the black-eyed question.

"Those ... Things ... They are giant ants ... They have taken over Grayditch and killed everyone!", The brown boy explained aloud. "Please miss. Find my dad." He asked again, quite anguished at the idea of being completely orphaned in this hostile world.

The black-haired woman listened attentively to the infant's words, while at the same time she observed in her right hand the hermit's seed that would heal both her external and internal wounds.

"I see ..." Kakaroko said to herself with a thoughtful expression, then took the hermit seed to her mouth where she chewed it for a few seconds.

The brown-haired boy's light eyes were pleased with disbelief when he saw how the spiky black-haired girl's wounds began to heal at an incredibly fast rate, but he couldn't even say something because immediately the latter's next words they brought him out of his shocked state.

"Okay, let's go find your father and kick those ants' butt by the way!" Kakaroko exclaimed with his right fist clenched in front of him smiling face.

The brown haired infant's expression lit up with the familiar thrill of happiness.

"Really!? Thanks a million ... Miss-"

The boy paused as he realized that the spiky-haired woman had never told him a name, so instead he stared at the latter, patiently waiting for her to tell him a name or nickname.

While, the girl's charcoal-dark eyes widened to comical levels as she realized that she had never said her name to the brown haired boy.

"I almost forgot!", The black-haired girl exclaimed with a surprised expression. "My name is Goki, but they also call me Kakaroko." The black-eyed woman introduced herself this time with a cute smile on her lips.

The light-eyed infant was undoubtedly captivated by the smile of the young woman now known as 'Goki' or 'Kakaroko'.

"... B-Bryan, Bryan Wilks." The brown-haired boy presented himself with a small stutter at the beginning of his words, but managed to dispel it when he extended his right hand to the black-haired woman with the intention of shaking her hand.

The black-eyed smile turned into one quite friendly and happy to have a new friend in this ... New world.

"In the same way, Bryan!" Goki said aloud, while at the same time extending his right hand and enthusiastically shaking (but controlling his incredible superhuman strength) the boy's hand, who was still surprised at the way the black-eyed person was.

Once they broke the greeting, they both fell silent looking into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds ... until suddenly the black-haired woman broke eye contact so that instead she began to look in the direction of a ruined city.

"By the way ... Where is your house, Bryan?" Kakaroko asked with interest, since there were many things that caught his attention from the technological difference (Cars, infrastructure, among other things) that there was with his world and other places that he saw on other planets in the universe.

Even the animals were somewhat strange, like the strange rodent with sharp claws and even sharper incisor teeth that walked lazily towards her and the boy ... Curiously, the animal, upon noticing the presence of the black-haired woman, fled terrified to her cave because she did not it wanted to be the food of the predator that was higher up the food chain.

The boy's pale eyes widened in surprise when he realized that he had been staring at the black-eyed man for a long time.

"Um ... ah yeah!" Bryan exclaimed with a flushed tint on his cheeks. "My house is the closest to the billboard and the old cafe, follow me, Goki!" The brunette made a gesture with his head, so that he then began to trot towards Grayditch with his gaze always ahead to hide his flushed expression from the young woman with black hair.

The Saiyan's coal-dark eyes lit up at the next exciting adventure where she hoped there would be strong monsters to fight.

"Okay!" Goki accepted without problems, while at the same time he made the sign of love and peace with the fingers of his left hand and then began to catch up with the boy.

After this, both the girl and the boy began to trot in the direction of Grayditch with the intention of looking for the father of the latter ... Although Bryan already had a kind of feeling that his father was already dead because of certain monsters spits fire.

* * *

**S.P.E.C.I.A.L. By Goki/Kakaroko**

Strength: **Error**. (¿?)

Perception: **10**.

Endurance: **Error**. (¿?)

Charisma: **5**.

Intelligence: **5**.

Agility: **10**.

Luck: **10**.

**Power Level**

Goki / Kakaroko (Wounded): **100,000**.

Goki / Kakaroko (Senzu seed + Zenkai): **24,000,000**.

* * *

**Very Close To Bryan And Goki-Kakaroko**

A certain young man with blond hair frowned in disbelief and confusion at the SPECIAL of the woman in the strange orange and blue semi-shattered clothes, because those numbers could not be logically possible.

"... Is my Pip-Boy failing?" The blue-eyed man wondered in a low voice and even hit the device with his right fist with the intention that the numbers he had seen would be magically fixed, but unfortunately it did not happen as he had seen in a movie years ago.

...

But it was impossible not to look away from her, and he didn't know how to put it into words!

If Amata saw him or by some chance of fate he came to find out about this ... It is likely that he would kill him, but first he would torture him in the most cruel way possible in a man and then he would kill him ... Thinking about that caused him to young man shuddered with obvious fear.

"Curiosity will kill you some day, David ..." The young man now known 'David' murmured with a grimace when he got up from some rocks with bushes in which he had hidden to observe with his binoculars said young woman of striking orange dress with blue.

After this, the Lone Wanderer began to walk quickly and stealthily towards that city with the intention of following a certain duo out of simple curiosity as to how the woman with spiky black hair was able to come out 'unscathed' ... from a safe distance.

* * *

**End Of First Chapter**

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter of this story, and that you obviously enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I will ask you a couple of questions and you will leave (If you want xD) your answers / opinions:**

**Would you like the Lone Wanderer to accompany Goki-Kakaroko on their journey through the Capital Wasteland?**

**Or do you prefer that she make her long journey alone?**

**Do you think the Enclave has some dark plan with Goki-Kakaroko?**

**Will the Brotherhood of Steel try anything to recruit such a Saiyan warrior with the power to destroy the world?**

**Those would be all the questions, for this chapter.**

**As I always tell you in every story I write, if you have any opinion or criticism leave it in the comment box, I am always interested in reading what you think about the stories I upload.**

**Well that would be it until the next chapter.**

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**The Chapter Has 4400 Words.**


End file.
